


门将总有跟后卫生气的时候

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 同事兼恋人吵架吵上床的porn with a little plot.
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk
Kudos: 3





	门将总有跟后卫生气的时候

阿利松走进卧室，略微打量了一眼。“Virg，”他的目光最后落在躺在床上的范戴克身上，“我发现你没换床单。”

“嗯。”

“走之前就应该换了的。另外我刚发现盘子还都在洗碗机里，你没按电源键。”

“哦，那是我忘了。”范戴克伸了个懒腰，似乎没听出阿利松语气里藏着的愠怒。

“然后每次都得我来收拾。”阿利松烦躁地坐到床的另一边，“又一场没零封（clean sheet）还输了比赛之后，第二天回家也看不到干净床单（clean sheet），真好。”

范戴克翻身起来，在阿利松背后白了他一眼：“有话直说。”

“没什么直不直说的，我说完了。”阿利松顿了一会，又用那种平静却显然带着怒火的声音说，“非要让我继续说下去就是：我很生气。日子回归正轨没多久，你就能忘了家务该怎么做，你可真行。”

“我知道我最近是有点手忙脚乱的，并且有时候会忘事情——所以你就有必要这么指责我？”

阿利松回过身来。“我想听到‘是的，我忘记做家务了，我很抱歉’或者别的什么类似的，就这么难？最近多少次了，你就理直气壮地让我收拾？你以前不是这样的，维吉尔，你什么时候学会不感到抱歉了？”

“你倒是说说我又怎么就——”

阿利松腾一下站起来，脸色通红：“以前你失误给我造成压力或者丢球的时候，你赛后都知道跟我道歉的，现在呢，连场出问题，你就跟没事人一样？场上也是，这几场我根本没看到你像以前那样冷静地指挥后防，除了冲别人喊几嗓子之外！你现在脑子里都装的什么东西？”

“场面乱了我不喊几嗓子怎么行？倒是你，站后场看球看多了，该扑的球扑不出来了？你又不是没有走神失误，就知道怪我是吗？”

“维吉尔·范戴克，你能不能正视一下自己的错误？”

“我在正视。”范戴克拖长了声音，“昨天我就已经说过了，我承认我的失误造成了丢球，在那之前我们本来踢得很好，从我开始局面才失控，我认——”

“我没看出来！”阿利松终于忍不住吼了出来，“你根本就不是在思考自己做错了什么，而且也没有在听我说话！”

范戴克翻身跳下床：“我也没想到你会到处找理由来指责我！你自己低级失误的时候说什么了吗，不都是我安慰你？你在家里管不住嘴，回俱乐部被莫娜点了名的时候怎么也没见你反思一下？”

“我只是提醒一下你该做的。另外到底是从什么时候开始，你听我说话变成这么难的事了？”

范戴克几步冲过去，扯住阿利松的衣领。他的嘴唇和手都在颤抖。阿利松圆睁着眼睛瞪着他，一副“你敢动手你就完了”的表情——范戴克确实有那么一刻有冲着这张脸扇一巴掌的冲动，但立刻压住了这个念头。他和阿利松从来没动过手打架，连像这样吵架都极少见，而即使是在气头上，他也发现自己下不了手打自己男朋友。他盯着那双怒火中烧的绿眼睛，还在为阿利松说的那些话而恼怒，但与此同时，心里又闪过一丝不安，是“我好像真的做错了惹男朋友生气了，并且这么下去他可能有一阵子不会原谅我”的那种不安，很隐微，转眼又被愤怒淹没。热血上涌的冲动好像变成了什么别的东西——于是两人僵持了有一会之后，范戴克突然一把搂过阿利松的脖子，对着他的嘴唇狠狠亲了上去。

阿利松愣了一秒，在被对方的舌头粗暴地撬开牙关的时候他回过了神。这个蛮不讲理的吻对他来说像是某种替代肢体暴力的挑衅，范戴克的唇舌与牙齿凶狠地进犯着他的双唇和口腔，让他又因为感到被冒犯而气愤，又感觉到有另一种火焰被点了起来。他双手揪住范戴克的衣领，赌气般地一撕，哧啦一声，没什么比布料撕裂的声音更解气了。再用力一撕到底，积压了两天的怒气都在顷刻间宣泄。

撕了范戴克衣服的后果就是被狠狠扑倒在床上。砰的一声，两个人的重量一起摔在上面。阿利松抬眼看着范戴克，被撕开的上衣里露出一片古铜色的胸腹，在莫名被勾起情欲的时候看起来就格外诱惑。他伸手摸上去，肌肤温热，带着一层薄汗。短裤里硕大的凸起将那片布料绷得紧紧的，阿利松把手探进宽松的裤管，感受着他大腿肌肉优美的弧度，捏到大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，只是不碰最关键的部位。那双手在范戴克身上的抚摸无异于放火，范戴克把那件已经被撕成两半的上衣丢到一边，俯下身来把阿利松上身的T恤掀到腋下，粗野地在他的胸膛上啃咬舔舐。敏感的乳头被舔咬得又痒又疼，阿利松忍不住轻声叫出来。然后是腹部，范戴克一路向下吻着，忽然恶意地用力咬了一口阿利松腰侧的软肉，引来身下人的一声痛叫。阿利松躺在那里感受着范戴克在他身上的举动。本来不该是这样的，对于他们来说，性爱一直都是从耳鬓厮磨调情和羽毛般的爱抚与亲吻开始，接着是耐心的扩张；范戴克进来的时候会体贴地低声问他疼不疼，感觉好不好——实际上除了最初几次两个人在床上还没磨合好，后来每次做爱，范戴克都没怎么弄疼过他，即使是那么大的尺寸也没有让他很不舒服，稍许的疼痛都被温柔的抚摸和情话消释得差不多了。

但现在的情况完全不同。范戴克扒掉他的裤子，手指抹了点润滑在穴口揉了几圈之后就急不可待地塞进来。阿利松也想让他早点弄完然后插进来，两个人都欲火焚身的时候只恨不得立刻开始做，但是在他体内搅动的手指撑得他后面火辣辣地疼。他嘶嘶地吸了几口气，范戴克看看他，没问什么，只是埋头到他两腿间，舔舐起阿利松已经半勃起的阴茎。温软粗糙的舌面抚过睾丸处敏感的皮肤，然后是阴茎，舌尖绕着前端打转，随后双唇含住那根彻底硬起来的阴茎吞吐。也像是赌气似的，吮吸舔舐得格外用力，在强烈的快感里，阿利松发出一声如释重负的呻吟。舔吸的声音混着手指在后穴里搅动的声音，房间里都是情欲的响动。

范戴克抽出了手指，挺腰进入阿利松的身体。扩张做得并不太好，插入的时候能感觉到比平时要紧。开始动之后，阿利松的眉头皱起来，起初他还强忍着没发出什么声音，过了一会终于忍不住痛哼出声。范戴克停下来，有些担心地看着阿利松，轻轻抚摸他的大腿：“疼吗？”

突然的关心让阿利松有点心软。他点点头，轻声答道：“疼。”

啪的一声，一个巴掌落在阿利松的臀侧：“疼你不早说！”

又是委屈又是惊疑，阿利松又来了火气，揪着范戴克的头发把他往自己身上按，在范戴克的肩膀上咬了一口。范戴克疼得低吼一声，阿利松并没放过他，报复般地扯着范戴克紧紧束起的头发把他的嘴唇抵在自己唇上，发狠地啃咬。范戴克的头发被扯散了，在半是气恼半是情欲炽烈的一团混乱的情绪里，他几乎是出于本能，在阿利松的大腿臀部和胸脯上肆意地又掐又揉。好在他在混乱之中没忘记自己该做什么，伸手摸到润滑剂的瓶子，挤了点润滑蘸在指尖，揉着两人身体交合的部位。

再多加一点润滑之后，抽插总算变得顺利。范戴克半闭起眼睛感受着阿利松的身体，温暖紧致的后穴紧裹着他的性器，结实的大腿夹在他的腰侧，而他的手扶着阿利松柔软的侧腹。做了一会之后才觉得逐渐顺利，正要更猛烈地抽插的时候，阿利松忽然把范戴克从自己身上推下去，还没等对方反应过来，就把范戴克扑到自己身下。他吻着范戴克的脖子和线条分明的锁骨，把那两片古铜色的皮肤吮吸到泛红，伸手向下握住那根温暖的挺立着的柱体，让它抵着自己的后穴，缓缓坐下去。

范戴克想像往常那样抓住阿利松的腰，刚刚抬手，手臂就被阿利松按下去死死扣在床上。阿利松对上他的眼睛平静地看了他一眼，说不出是什么意味，跨坐在他身上动着身子，让范戴克的阴茎操弄着自己的后穴，前后晃动着腰胯试图让体内的性器触碰到自己的敏感点。范戴克感觉到钳着自己手臂的手开始颤抖。阿利松在他身上呻吟着，本就紧致的后穴随着快感的刺激反复缩紧，随着动作缠绞着范戴克的阴茎。范戴克把手臂从阿利松手底下抽出来，一手掐着他的腰胯，狠狠向上顶腰，一手握住阿利松的阴茎撸动。手心里都是滑腻的前液，握在手里的那根性器在情欲里跳动。阿利松仰起头，叫声放浪又酥软，夹在范戴克腰侧的大腿也阵阵颤抖。过于强烈的刺激终于让阿利松撑不住了，只能从范戴克身上挣脱下来，趴跪在床上剧烈地喘息。范戴克起身，亲了亲他的肩膀：“还要吗？”

“要……要你射给我。”

范戴克搂住阿利松的腰摆正他的身子，从身后再次顶进去。胯部在饱满的臀瓣上撞击出啪啪的响声，阿利松整个人还酥软着，粗大的阴茎就又开始激烈地冲击他的身子。偏偏范戴克这时又握住了他的下体粗暴地套弄，他在快要让他垮掉的快感里伏在枕头上发出无法自抑的呻吟，双手死死攥着枕套的边角。在恋人的手里射出来的时候他已经叫得喉咙哑了，眼泪把枕头打湿了一片。范戴克在他身后的抽插放缓了，每一次却又深入到最深处。阿利松听见范戴克猛兽般的浸透欲望与欢愉的低吼，知道他终于也快要到极限了。然而范戴克却并没有很快就放过他，反而揪住他头顶的卷发让他抬起头来，牙齿磨咬着他的后颈。如果是往常，这样的举动只会让阿利松兴奋，但他现在已经没了力气，只觉得自己快要被操坏了，身子还在高潮的余韵里痉挛。范戴克退出来，伏在阿利松背上，双臂环抱住他，温暖的液体流过阿利松的腰际。身躯汗水淋漓，喘息深长。

“对不起。”躺了一会之后，范戴克突然转过头来，轻声开口。

阿利松伸手拢了拢范戴克垂在眼前的乱发。“没事了，亲爱的，没事了。”

范戴克张开手臂，阿利松就投进了他怀里，被范戴克在额头和脸颊上亲了又亲。“是我不好，Ali，我没顾及你的感受……”

“我一时生气，说话也是太伤人了。”阿利松把脸埋进范戴克的颈窝里，蹭了蹭他那一蓬柔软的散发，“不过现在你没理由不换床单了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么感觉把熊熊写得这么mean……当然我不知道他生气了跟人吵架是什么样，不过看平时状态他好像就算真吵架了发言也不会这么mean……大概是我本人嘴太损的问题，吵架对话只能往这个走向发展


End file.
